A crazy new life
by Zexion the cloaked Schemer
Summary: Vegril get's A letter from A women who hadn't seen in seven long years, what can happen when he finds out he has A kid? I am going to post this my deviantart account as well, and giving updates when new chapters will be coming out as well on their. so go their and look up my user name sakonxx99
1. Meeting Nero

A man wearing A cloak with the hood up walked though the City he walked down A street as the buildings where nice, but he wasn't here to admire the architect this time around. The sky was darkened as it started to rain, though the rain didn't matter to him. He wasn't in the best of moods since he received the letter form A women who he hadn't seen in years, but he was curious about what the letter had said, and you what they said curious killed the cat. That's what brought him to Fortuna once more. He made his way to where the letter had told him to where to go. He came in front of an old gated building as he looked around, and seen some children playing in the courtyard.

He walked though the gate made his way to the front door he went to opened it. Their was a woman sitting at A desk going through some papers. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him the man looked at her he pulled the hood down. "I am, hear to see A child called Nero." The man spoke in A chilling yet calming tone to her she stood up. "Well follow me." She said as they headed to Cid's office. The two walked down A long marble hallway. "So are you going to adopt him, or has he cause some trouble for you as well?" She asked in A icy tone. She didn't care much for the kid she just put up with him so their wasn't more trouble then their was. This women was starting to tick him off. "I don't see the point in telling you." They came to A large Oak door. She went to open it an older man was sitting at a desk He looked up from his paperwork at them both. "Hello Kate, what can I do for you?" He looked at the two of them. "Well this man came to see Nero, Cid."

The man looked at him "Ah yes…I was told you might show up here to see him Kate will you go, and find Nero." Kate turned on her heels as she left and shutting the door behind her. The man sat A crossed the desk. "So you knew I was coming who told you that?" the man asked as he sat down Cid lend back in his chair. After seeing the white hair and blue eyes he knew. "Yes Vergil some women who came here about A week ago, she told me that you'd probably show up. Now know that I see the white hair, and the blue eyes, I can see why." He told him as Vergil leaned forward a bit in the chair. Though Vergil had no idea what she contacted him after seven years. "Did say anything else, to you?" He asked Cid. "Well just that you're A demon hunter, and very hard to track down." Vergil nearly laughed at that, but just before Vergil could say anything else to Cid.

The door opened, and A young boy who looked like he'd been though hell when he came threw the door. He looked A spitting image of himself when he was that old. He had ripped up clothes and old shoes, and a few bruises, and cuts on his face as well as A few other places on him his lip was bleeding. This caused Vergil's inner demon to stir inside of him. Their was no mistaking that hair color or eye color he knew he was his son, and he wanted to beat the hell out who ever did this his son. He was also being torn in two, due to the fact one his son was hurt, and he wasn't their to protect him, and he also knew if he took the boy with him.

He also lived a dangerous life style being A demon hunter, and A son of Sparada. The demons would come after him even more, due to the fact of having Sparada's grandson with him, but he wasn't going to let his son stuffer because of these people, but it was a risk he was welling to take.

"You wanted to see me?" The boy asked "What happened to you?" Cid asked as Nero looked at Cid with a sigh he walked over and sat in the other chair. "Kal and me got into it again, but he got it worst then I did." Cid sighed as he rubbed his temples "Nero this is the tenth fight in less then A month." Nero just rolled his eyes as he didn't care what he had to say. "Well Kal should had just kept his mouth shut." Vergil held back his laugher Cid was getting up set by this. "But anyway why did you want to see me for?" he said in A cocky tone. "Well this man wanted to see you." his was being rip in two as he didn't know if taking the kid with him was A good choice or not, but he didn't want to leave his son in in this place due how they have treated him. His own blood it took every ounce of his being to hold back from grabbing the man and beating him to A pulp.

It didn't take long for Vergil decide on what he wanted to do. Nero sat their looking at the man. "So why did you want to see me?" the kid asked Vergil, who was pulled out of his thoughts. "Because, your my son." Nero glared at him as he felt so many different emotions that he wanted to punch him, and tell him how much he hated him, and why he's here now, after seven years. Nero hands where formed into fist. As his knuckles where white from how tight his hands where.

As he then slammed his hand on the desk. "You think you come into my life after all this time, and act like it's no big deal!" Cid jumped a bit when Nero did that as Vergil looked at him and sighed. As Nero went to punch him Vergil grabbed his hand a few inches from his face. "Look kid I didn't even knew you even existed until now so you can blame the women who dumbed you hear for that." Nero's eyes where tearing up. "Cid I am taking him with me, and don't even try to stop me." Vergil said An A icy cold tone that made Cid trembled A bet he didn't say anything just nodded. "Nero get your things, and we can leave this place." Nero looked at him. "I don't have anything so we can go now." This only made Vergil more pissed off, as he stood up from the chair and headed out of the office Nero wasn't far behind him.

As they walked down the hall way Kal and some other kids where standing around. As they felt uneasy by the man who was walking in front of Nero. Nero flipped them off as they walked down the hallway. They made it back to the entrance. Kate was sitting at desk talking to another women. They watched the two of them leave, without saying A word to either of them.

Once they where outside Vergil looked at him. "Well let's get those cuts tended too, and then we can go get you some clothes, and stuff. Nero looked at him as he was shocked that someone was being nice to him since no one ever was nice to him. So he was taken back by it. They walked into A store, for Nero to get some clothes, and a few other things. He was glad that the job he had taken before he had even gotten the letter paid a lot. "Get whatever you want." Nero was shocked that he said that, but he wasn't going to pass up the offer. He grabbed A few pairs of jeans, and a few pairs of pants that some skulls on them with chains. As well some printed shirts that had skeletons on them, and some plain black shirts, and some tank tops as well A hoodie. He also picked out some boots.

Vergil looked at the cart that was starting get full of things. "Anything else you want?" Vergil asked him as they walked down a few aisles when Nero had seen some headphones and an ipod touch. Vergil stopped, and looked at him. "If you want them get them." Nero was A bit shocked that had said that since they where a lot of money. "Thanks…." He said and put them in the cart. Vergil then grabbed A first aid kit to tend to his son's wounds. He also grabbed some body wash, some towels and a few things for him, and blankets. He was just thankful his hotel room wasn't to far from here it was just up the road, he was thankful he brought A couple big duffle bags to put the bags in when they left their. They went to check out as Vergil was bit shocked by the price but it was worth it. He paid the money as they put the stuff in the duffle bags and walked out.

"So you don't have A car?" Nero asked him as Vergil looked at him. "I do its just I didn't feel like driving not when everything was this close to the hotel I am staying at." Nero looked at him as he was A getting cold due to the rain. Though they where in lobby before he knew it. Vergil walked to the elevator Nero followed after him. He hit the button to the floor his room was on.

They made it to the room Vergil unlocked it and Nero went inside. "You can get A shower if you want." Vergil said as he pulled out the body wash, towels and the other bathroom stuff and took them into the bathroom. Nero grabbed some clothes from the bags and walked into the bathroom. Vergil left the bathroom to give him some privacy. Nero stood their looking in the mirror as he was bruised pretty badly. He sighed as he tuned on the shower, and pealed off his clothes. He even had more bruises on his back, arms, and legs as well a few cuts, and scrapes. He stepped into the shower, as the water hit him he winched in pain. Trying not to cry as the wounds started to bleed a little more. In the other room Vergil pulled out his cell phone, He deiced to call someone who he really didn't want to talk too, but he knew he'd have too since he couldn't keep saying in a hotel with the kid. The phone was ringing until he picked up "Devil May Cry." Dante said on the phone Vergil wasn't sure what to say to him. "Hello, Dante are you busy right now?" Vergil asked him as Dante sat back in his chair, and kicked his feet up on the desk. "Not really, but it's rare for you call me. So what's up?" Vergil sat on the couch. "Can you come to Fortuna I am at the Sparada Grand hotel." Dante laughed at the name.

"Yeah I can come, but what's this about?" Dante asked his brother Vergil didn't know what to say to that, because of how Vergil was with humans.. "It's just better if you come here, and I don't care if you bring Trish or Lady. Since their probably listening in the back ground." Trish and Lady where sitting around the shop "Yeah well it'll be A few hours due to the fact that Fortuna is A long ways away from Culprit City." Dante hung up the phone as Trish, and Lady looked at him "What was that about Dante?" Lady asked him as he stood up. "That was Vergil he's in Fortuna, and wants us to come, and see him for whatever reason he really didn't say." Trish stood up, and grabbed her stuff, as she and Lady had left some clothes at the shop incase they needed them after taking on some jobs. "Well let's get going." They both said Dante nodded as he grabbed his guns, rebellion he went up stairs to pack A bag as they headed off to the docks to get on the boat bound for Fortuna not really sure what Vergil wanted to talk to them about.


	2. Lack of sleep and Phone call to Dante

Vergil hung up after the discussion with his brother, comfortable in the knowledge that Dante was on his way, but he was A bit uneasy about seeing his brother. Since whenever they see each other it doesn't end so well. Nero stepped out of the bathroom looking rather tired, offering a wary look to his father as he sat down beside Vergil. "If you want to sleep." Vergil eyed his son, wary of his health "Go A ahead I'm not going anywhere." Nero nodded, liking the idea of a restful sleep away from the other children. He turned his attention to the bed he had seen before and found himself astonished and frankly amused at the size of it. He crawled onto the mattress, amazed by comfort of the bed against his hands and knees. He took the time to curl up into the large bed with his back to Vergil and A very stubborn way of hiding the smile from his father. This place was much quieter then it had been in that god-cursed place, it helped sleep take him as he head his head on the pillow. In A of shroud soft heavenly comfort, Nero drifted into A restful sleep.

Vergil looked at him as he smiled to himself the devil inside of him was happy that his son was safe with him. He would be damned if anyone came and hurt him again. He stood their watching the boy sleep. He made way back over to the couch, and started to read A book. Waiting for Dante to show up "I wonder why he called you for in the first place, it's not like you two ever get along. It had to be something important to have him call you." Lady said to the red clad demon hunter. It was true that he and Vergil hadn't been on the best of terms since Vergil tried to kill him, and turn the world into demon vile. Back when Vergil tried to undo the seal to the demon realm that their father had sealed off, and along with him.

"I have no idea, what he wanted, but we'll find out what it's all about soon enough." Dante had said to them both. All he wanted was A pizza the boat ride was long and driving Lady up A wall since the water was choppy, and casing her not to feel so good. Trish looked at her. She was even having A hard time since the whole boat was rocking back in froth. It was the only way to get to the Island of Fortuna. Dante hated it just as much since he wasn't used to being confined to places. They just hoped they would be their soon. Lady was leaning over the side of the boat throwing up due to how bad the water was rocking the boat. Dante tried not to laugh at her for the reason he didn't want to get shot at, and have the other people freak out.

So he just laid on the bench trying to catch up on his sleep. That was until Trish walked over to him, and pushed his legs off the bench, he sighed and opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde haired women. "What the hell was that for Trish?" He asked the demon women. "I just felt like it is all." She said with A smile he didn't say anything. It wasn't much longer before the Island came into view Lady had to be the most happy to be getting off the boat, because once it docked she was one of first people off the boat. Dante laughed at her due to how fast she walked to get off it.

She glared at him, and pulled out one of her pistols at him Dante raised his hands in surrender. "Clam down Lady, it's just I've never would had thought you'd get sea sick is all." Trish cleared her throat Lady put the gun away as they both looked at her. "Let's just go and see what your brother wanted." Dante was already walking down the street to find the Grand Sparada Hotel where Vergil was staying at. They passed by some oddly made buildings that all had something to do with the Dark Knight, as well as having A huge statue of him in the middle of town. "Man these guys really do worship him like he's A god." Lady said A bit shocked to see so much to do with him Dante just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well he did save the humans. By sealing off the demon realm, plus Fortuna was his domain or so they say anyway." Dante didn't know much of his father just what rumors said. Trish looked around she had seen the Hotel in the distances. "Well anyway let's just get this over with." The red clad demon hunter said, as he headed for the hotel.

Dante wasn't sure on what would happened when he and his brother would see each face to face after all these years. He wouldn't lie he was A bit nervous to his brother, and worried that he'd be impaled again with his sword or his brothers. Since they always ended up in a fight whenever they had seen each other. Which still had puzzled him as to why. He entered the lobby, followed by Lady, and Trish he whistled, as he was A shocked by how it all looked their was black onyx tile on the floor. The retrospection's desk was A silver color, the lighten was from some crystal chandlers. The whole place looked like it was for the riches of people, and here their where three demon hunters standing in walked over to the desk. The young lady standing behind it looked at the three of them. She had black hair, and blue eyes. She wore a simple red dress, with her name tag on the right top side of it, that read Jin on it. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked him Dante smiled at her. "Hello, Jin I am here to see someone by the name of Vergil."

She went to pull up his name for the room number he was in. "He's in room 306." He thanked the girl and headed to the elevator to get the third floor. In the room Vergil wrapped up in the book. He didn't hear the knock on the door until their was A louder knock he closed the book, and walked over to the door to open it. Low and behold it was Dante,Trish, and Lady. "Come in and try to be quite. Dante I know how hard it is for you to do but at least try to." Dante didn't say anything as he walked into the room. Trish and Lady followed after him, and sat down on the couch and chairs. "So what's this all about?" Dante got right to the point. Vergil crossed his leg over the other one trying to think on the best way to tell them all. He took a deep breathe then lead forward A little in the chair.

"You see the boy sleeping in the bed." He told them they all turned to look at the sleeping child. Dante nearly fell over out of pure shock when he seen the white hair. "No way...when the hell did you have A kid? Since you don't really care for humans all to much." Vergil sighed since he knew that Dante was going to say something like that. "Yeah well it was A one time thing, okay. I didn't even know about him, until A week ago when the mother sent me a letter about him, and when I went to see him today. He was in pretty bad shape in the Orphanage, so without much thought I took him. He was full of cuts and bruises. Their just lucky I didn't destroy the place." Dante was trying to grasp the whole thing, but he knew Vergil wouldn't think twice of destroying something like that, if it came to his kid. That was A no brainier. Lady walked over to the sleeping child "Well he is cute, but I am guessing you called Dante because it'll be harder for you have him with you, since he's Sparada's grandchild the demons will come after you, and him even more then they do now."

Vergil looked at her, and nodded "Yes, and I can't just keep saying in Hotels that's no way to live, for a child so was thinking of maybe staying with you Dante." Dante looked at his brother then at his sleeping now nephew, he ran a hand though his hair. "Well we're all the family we have, so I don't see why not. I am just A bit shocked by all this is all." Dante had told his twin as Nero rolled over, and started to wake up A little he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He jumped when seen Lady not knowing who she was. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Nero asked her. Lady sat on the bed. "A friend of your Fathers, and your Uncle." Nero looked around the room, and seen another women, and someone who looked like his father, only dressed in red leather. It was A lot to take in for A seven year who had just found he had A father, and now that he had an uncle as well. His whole world was spinning so fast he fell over on the bed. Vergil looked at him, he went to walk over to him Nero just laid their "To find out I have A father an A Uncle all in one day is a lot to take in." Was all he said. Vergil looked at his son and sat down next to him. "Yeah, but at least you don't have to stay in that place anymore, and I won't let anything happen to you." Nero looked at him in disbelief since he never had anyone say that stuff him. He was always treated like he had A plague or something. So all these new things, having people care for him. He was having A hard time copping with it all. He went to hug his father, and clung to him as he cried Vergil was taken back by this.

Since he wasn't expecting him to do that Vergil rubbed the child's back. Dante, Lady and Trish all left a bit out of place watching this, and A little shocked that Vergil was showing A kinder softer side. "Hey, I am going to go and get some pizza, I'll be back." Dante said as he left the room, Lady and Trish looked at each other. "And where going to go shopping for somethings. So we'll be back later as well." As they walked out of the room, as well which just left Vergil, and Nero alone. As he was still crying. Vergil rocked him in his arms. Nero started to drift back to sleep Vergil tucked him back in bed. "Things are differently going to be different from now on." He said to his self as he looked out window. Trying to find out what the future held for them all especially for Nero since he would be leaving Fortuna for the first time ever, and they would be leaving as soon as they could tomorrow. The sooner they where gone form the place the better for them both. Vergil had laid down next to his son, and drifted off to sleep as well since it was A long day for him as well, and he just wanted to sleep.


	3. Trouble find's Nero

Virgil woke to the sunlight shining through the curtains of the hotel room, burning away the sleep from his mind. He moved to stretch and felt resistance to his motions, looking down and seeing Nero curled up against his side. He couldn't help but smile, seeing his son's leg thrown over his abdomen, the little face that looked so much like his own buried in his side. With what movements he could make, he managed to stretch the sleep from his body and turned his head toward the desk, blinking the digital face into focus. Seven o' clock, he was normally awake before this time, but after the previous night's events, he couldn't find a reason why the sleep hadn't been necessary. He felt Nero roll over, looking over to see his son's back partially covered by the thin sheet that came with the bed, then gradually slipped off the mattress and stood beside it, taking a sweeping glance at the room, suddenly realizing that his brother, Lady and Trish had not yet returned.

He considered climbing back into bed, frowning at his son who had once again shifted in the bed and was now laying sprawled over most of the surface, and found himself both annoyed and relieved when his cell phone rang. With a groan, he dug it from his discarded coat and watched it vibrate in his hand, letting the call go to voicemail. Whoever it was could leave a message. He put the phone on the desk and felt a yawn roll up through his throat, finding himself rather pleased when he looked over and found Nero tucked into the side of the bed, up against the wall. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt he could only hope that Nero would sleep for awhile more.

Nero stirred to wakefulness, an hour later yawning softly as he stretched himself out, blinking the world into focus to find his father laying with one arm over his eyes, and the other one dangling off the bed. A sight that brought a boyish grin to the young boy's face. With the practiced ease of a street urchin, he slipped silently from the bed, and then out of the room. What harm would a short walk be? He could use the fresh air, only ever knowing freedom when he took it. Vergil was a much more understanding adult than those at the orphanage, but he was still keeping Nero under lock and key, as if ashamed of showing him to the world. The morning sun felt like a warm hand on his face, a caress of unconditional acceptance and love that closed his eyes and brought a smile to his lips as he stepped out of the front door of the hotel. Not that there would be no harm in just taking a short walk, and he'd be back before Vergil woke up.

Nero picked his way through the crowds of people, his hands in his pockets as he just enjoyed the bustle of life. Since it wasn't a shocker that people where out, and about at this time of day in the downtown area seeing as how most of the stops where here. He may have gone to see if he could lift a dollar or two to buy himself a soda, but his clever idea was cut short when he heard screams coming from the people around him. He felt a dark panic welling up in his core, a feeling he wasn't sure he knew how to define, but something about it felt familiar. As he swept his gaze over the crowd, he saw the source of the commotion; he saw a small pack of what looked like branches and grass in the vague shape of something humanoid, stuffed into some kind of archaic clothing. If he had ever been to a farm before, he would have called them scarecrows, but something deep inside of him had a much more fitting word for them; lesser demons. His eyes went wide as he saw them casting people aside, sending full grown adults flying as if they weighed less than a child. He scanned the ground, looking for anything to defend himself with, a shaky, panicked voice in his head screaming at him that these things were after him, and he had no clue as to why they where coming after him. He caught the glimpse of some kind of dull metal gleaming near the edge of an alley and sprinted for it, leaving the crowd behind to slow the progress of his attackers. Hoping that most of them wouldn't follow at him since he had no real plan here. Since he had never seen anything like them before.

He found himself grinning when he recognized the long slender shape of a lead pipe, happy he followed the gleam from the alley. He scooped it up and turned, watching the uncanny creatures approach with jerky, unnatural motions and a rather frightening speed. As one lashed out at him, he ducked and caught it in the knee, the loud crack of something breaking under his strike brought an awed smile to his lips, and made him revel in his own strength. He watched the creature buckle, and realized he was already pulling himself out of the way of another strike, bringing the pipe down on the aggressor's arm. He watched the arm bend at a painful angle, and then made one more attack, leaping over a sweep and cracking a third across the face. He was ready to taunt the lesser creatures until he noticed another pack approaching from the street. "Man where the hell are they coming from." He had said to himself he felt his bravado crumble under its own weight and stumbled back. Not sure what to do since he was trapped in an alleyway and his only way out was cut off by the the scarecrows. Then all he saw was blue for a second. He blinked, stunned as he watched the demons twitch for a few moments, then he heard a click, and watched as they all fell into pieces, which collapsed into flame, and then spread in the light spring breeze. It took him a second to identify the sound of footsteps approaching and he turned hefting the pipe in front of him at... he dropped the pipe when he saw the look in Vergil's eyes, and he knew that those demons were not the ones he should fear. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Vergil's calm exterior only made his words feel more biting and angry, though inwardly, he was relieved that his son was safe. He watched Nero squirm, watched the gears turning and lips moving as the boy tried to come up with any reason as to why he was out on his own, but then Vergil surprised him. Nero stared off blankly, at a loss for words and grasping at the frayed edges of reality as he found himself being embraced by his father. "Never scare me like that again."

Nero found himself in what should have been a touching embrace, but instead he found himself experiencing a hot wash of embarrassment and tears stinging is eyes. He pulled away from Vergil and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his back on the man that had just saved his life. "I'm not a helpless child." " He spat, with more emotion than anything that could be considered a viable complaint. "I don't need to be locked away and protected, I can take care of myself!" He tightened his arms around him and expected his father to walk away, say something, or even try and convince him otherwise. Instead, he felt a cold intensity on the back of his head and a silence that was almost worse than the creaking and groaning of the lesser demons that had attacked him. Turning, he paled and realized his error when he saw the blank mask of indifference on his father's face, understanding almost intuitively that he had stepped on his father's emotions to spare his own pride. He watched the elder male, feeling certain that something was going to be said, something was going to come out of one of them and shatter the already fragile bond forming between them. "Hey, Verge!" Though Vergil hated the nickname he was glad that the silences was shattered - thankfully - by Dante, who had arrived, dismounted his bike, and stood waiting as he watched the two of them stare each other down. He grinned amiably and approached, looking between his brother and his nephew. "Geez, guys, you look like you've seen Mundus himself. What happened here?"

Vergil looked at Nero, who in turn looked back and then at his uncle. With a slow breath, Nero began to recount the events. He explained how he left, what he had done, and about the attack. He described the awkward and eerie creatures - "Scarecrows." Dante helpfully interjected. and how he found a pipe in an alley and fought the three off that had attacked him. Dante looked suitably impressed and Nero beamed at the silent praise, at least until Vergil added the last bit about the several more that showed up and how he had saved his ungrateful son's life. Dante frowned, and looked to his brother, standing and putting a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Vergil... you aren't dad... and Nero is not you." He watched Vergil shrug off his hand and he didn't fight, instead he put his hands up and smiled disarmingly. "He's a kid, he needs freedom and room to grow. What's the harm in that? You get to protect him and spend time with him, and he gets to enjoy some free time. That's more than dad ever did for us." He shrugged and then looked over at Nero, smiling softly. "Besides, he's your son, he's bound to get into trouble whether you protect him or not." Vergil looked as though he would argue, but just sighed and shook his head, accepting his brother's advice for once. He knew what Dante said was right. Even without Vergil being in his life the demons would come after him just because of his blood. He watched as Dante and Nero spoke, sharing ideas and stories about things they thought were cool, and he realized he was smiling. He cleared his throat lightly and looked down the road, deciding a secret smile was okay, but just taking Dante's advice wasn't good enough. He could see the dark clouds on the horizon, and knew that if he was going to let his son wander off and be free, he would have to teach the boy how to access his Devil Trigger. He knew the risk of it, but if he wanted his son to be safe it was the only way. He turned his attention back to Dante and Nero, an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "Hey, Nero... want to see something cool?" Vergil said to his son.

Who looked at him, Dante had a feeling what he was going to show him, he also knew that it would cause more demons to show up. Though that didn't stop Vergil from devil triggering. His appearance was that of a devil demon, with horns and claws along with wings and he looked even more fearful, then he was in his human form. Nero just stood their in compete awe as the child was completely lost for words. He quickly turned back to his normal form. Though it wasn't long before A few demons had showed up Dante sighed as he took his twin pistols, and started to shoot at them, Vergil unsheathed Yamato in a flash of blue Vergil had taken out the remaining demons. Nero watched them in total amazement his uncle and father took them out quickly.

Vergil, and Dante looked back at him. "Let's hurry up, and get going, before more of them show up, Nero come on." Vergil told the two of them, as he started to head down the street back to the hotel. Nero smiled as he couldn't wait until he could take out demons as well. It seemed like a lot of fun, though he had A feeling that would have to wait for awhile before the two of them would let him. He quickly followed after the two older devil hunters.

It wasn't long before they reached the hotel. They made it to the room Vergil was staying at. As he quickly got his and Nero's things "Well that's everything." The older twin told the two. Dante had looked out the window "Let's get out of here, and I am guessing because you called me, you left your car somewhere else." the blue chad twin nodded at him. They left the room Dante pulled out his cell to call Lady and Trish too let them they where headed out of the cit, and back to the shop. Vergil went to check out. Nero just looked around he was deep in thought they headed outside to Dante's a car which was A red convertible. "Nice car." Vergil said as he put the stuff in the trunk, as Nero got into the back seat. Vergil got in the passenger seat as Dante got in the drivers seat. "So how long does it take to get the shop?" Nero asked his Uncle who turned to look at him. "Well about eight hours but the way I drive it'll be less, depending on the traffic is." Nero sighed, as he wasn't looking forward to the long car ride, too where ever they where heading. Dante had his eyes one the road as they had just pulled out the city, and where on the high way.

It wasn't long before Nero had fallen asleep. Dante turned to look at his twin who had his arm propped up against the car door. "So mind telling me how you came to find out you had a kid?" Vergil leaned back in the seat with a heavy sigh he knew that his twin was going to ask this sooner or later. "His mother, sent me a letter, saying that she left him in A orphanage, which peeked my interest, so I went to look into it when I seen him I knew he was mine, since you've never been here before."

Vergil did have A point Dante hadn't been too Fortuna at all, and who could mistake that white hair and blue eyes. Dante smiled a bit knowing that their life was going to be different, with now having A kid in the mix along with his brother, which he wasn't complaining he finally had his brother back, and that's all he really wanted. Dante pulled off the highway, to get some food. "Let's get some food, after all I am pretty sure that the kid is probably hungry as well." Vergil turned to look at his son who was asleep he gently went to wake him. "Hey wake up, where going to get some food." The kid woke up, at the sound of food. "Sounds great to me." Dante laughed as they pulled into A dinner, and into A parking spot as they all got out, and went inside as they where showed to a table. "What can I get the three of you to drink?" Dante and Vergil looked at the waitress. "Yeah two coffee's." Nero looked at her and thought about what to get. "I'll take A mountain Dew." The lady nodded and left to get the drinks, as the three of them looked over the menu. "You get whatever you want, Kid." Dante said as he knew what he was going to get he was going to get a pizza like always. "You know, Dante I am surprised that you don't get sick form eating so much pizza, or that your fat form it."

The blue chad twin told his younger brother, which caused Dante to laugh. "Yeah Lady said the something." Vergil was looking over the menu as was Nero. The lady came back with the drinks. "Have you three decided what you wanted?" The three of them told her what they wanted. Vergil got the grilled chicken meal, Nero got the town house burger, with fries. "Okay coming right up." she said with A smile, and walked off it wasn't long before they got their food, they ate and talked about a few things here and their, as they where both shocked that Nero was eating like he hadn't ever seen food before. "Hey would you slow down before you, get sick." Vergil told his son, as he was sitting next down. Nero started to cough a bit as Dante patted him on his bad. "Told you to slow down." Nero reached for his drink. It wasn't long after that they finished Dante paid the bill, and they left, and got back on the road.

Nero had fallen back asleep, after about three more hours on the road. As did Vergil. It wasn't much longer before they had finally reached the outskirts of Couplet City. About twenty minutes later, they had reached the shop. Vergil woke up and seen they where in the garage that was connected the shop. Dante turned the car off, he got the bags from the trunk Vergil picked up Nero, and carried him into the shop. As the kid was still asleep. They got inside the shop as Trish, and Lady where inside. "We got the other two rooms set up for you guys." Lady told them as they walked out the door. "Thanks I owe you." was all the red chad demon hunter said to them, with a wave.

Dante looked his twin brother, which a smile. "Well I am guessing you want A shower, theirs a bathroom upstairs." The blue chad twin nodded he took Nero up to one of the rooms and laid him down. He grabbed some clothes out of one the bags that Dante brought up to him. He headed to the bathroom to get a shower. Dante sat at his desk and soon fell asleep. It wasn't long after that Vergil had gotten out of the shower got dressed, made his way to the other spare bedroom and laid on the bed, he knew his son was going to safe, and that helped him fall asleep.


	4. A new homeCity

Not long after Vergil had fallen asleep, the rain and thunder started which caused Nero to be jarred form his sleep due to the fact flashes of lightning came though the window. He was scared of thunder, due to the fact his mother had left on the door steps of the orphanage in a nasty thunderstorm. To make matters worst the bed was up against the window. He thought of moving the bed, but didn't want to cause to much noise so he just sat up in bed, trying to calm down. It was different then being in the Orphanage, since the room's where all shared. So he was glad he didn't have to share a room here. He hated to have to share a room with people, due to the fact that they all where loud. It wasn't long before a hung crack of thunder shook the building. Nero whimpered a bit. Dante wake up looking around looked at the clock as it was only one in the morning it wasn't uncommon for him to fall asleep at his desk. Though he could sense something was off. He stood up The loud cracks of thunder caused Nero to tremble a bit more He didn't want to leave his room, since he wasn't too sure where everything was in this place or where he was, plus he was to scared to move.

He heard someone coming up the stairs, unsure of who it was he stayed quite. He quickly got out of bed. Dante heard shuffling in the kids room. Thinking it was a demon he opened the door, and Nero went to try and attack him only to have Dante block his attack. "What the hell kid, do you normally attack people like this?" Dante asked as Nero was a bit shocked. "No, but what kind of person comes into other peoples room, at one in the damn morning?" The kid spat Dante couldn't help but laugh though their little argument caused Vergil to wake up, he got out of bed and opened his door, and seen Dante standing in Nero's door way. As he cleared his throat "What the hell are you two doing?" Was all the older son of Sparada asked, he had a glare on his face, and his voice sounded even more scary he was not to happy being woken up. Dante turned to look at his brother "Um...not much, I heard noises coming from Nero's room, thought it was a demon and went to see what was going on. Then he went to attack me." Nero crossed his arms Vergil was just glad it wasn't a demon. He was tired as hell, since he hadn't slept much sense he had gotten the letter form the women about Nero. He went to head back to his room. As the was getting more loud and coming one crack after another one. Nero was trembling. Dante just stood their and seen Nero was trembling, Vergil sensed that his son was scared.

The older son of Sparada walked over to his son. "Hey it's okay." Nero clung to him, as he started to cry. The thunder only got worst Dante walked over to the two of them. "It's only a thunderstorm no need to be scared." They didn't know about why he was scared of thunder. As he cried harder Dante rubbed the back of his head, Vergil picked up small child, and rubbed small circles in his back shushing him trying to calm him down. Dante yawned and stretched. The red chad hunter walked off to his room, and closed the door, and went to sleep.

Vergil took Nero into his room, knowing he wouldn't sleep in his own room. Vergil placed him on his bed and laid back down. Nero curled up to him "So, you going to tell me why your scared of thunder?" Vergil asked him Nero who had calmed down enough to talk, he sat up some. "Well they said my mother left me outside on the doorsteps of the orphanage, when it was raining and thundering really bad." Vergil had some rage building up at him, knowing this was going to a take awhile for him o get over it. Nero had finally asleep around three in the morning. The older son of Sparada, stayed awake for a few thinking about what Nero had told him, but he soon fell asleep.

It was only a few hours later when Vergil's phone went off. He groaned and woke up just enough to answer it. "Hello?" He answered in a tired tone, the person on the other end, was trying to think of what to say to him. "Vergil can we meet somewhere and talk? It's about Nero." The voice was female causing Vergil sit up in bed, nearly hitting Nero who was laying at his side. "Yeah sure, but how do you know about my son?" the women told him she was his mother, Vergil felt more awake after she said that to him, Vergil had agreed to meet with her at a restaurant, in about an hour. He hung up the phone, and got ready to meet her. He wore a navy blue tank top, black pants and his boots as well as his trademark coat.

The blue chad demon hunter walked to his brothers room as he opened the door his brother was sprawled out on his bed with the blankets and sheets barely on him, and himself nearly off the bed. He shook his head at the sight of his brother, and made his way over to him to wake him. "Dante wake up." he shook his brothers shoulder to try and wake him up. Which manged to wake him Dante opened his eyes a bit and jumped a bit seeing his brother that close to him, since in the past they had fought and nearly killed each other and him just waking up could cause anyone to be a little jumpy. "What the hell Vergil?" The younger twin asked sitting up some with a yawn Vergil moved back some "I need you to look after Nero, for a bit someone just called me, about something important. He's still asleep, and who knows how long he'll be asleep for, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Dante agreed to it, Vergil thanked him walking back to his room, grabbing Yamato, his phone as well as his wallet, and took off to meet her. He wanted to know what kind of mother would leave a baby out in the rain like that, and whys she didn't contact him to have him take him. Dante had threw some clothes on, and headed downstairs he just hoped no calls came in for a job, but demons don't take holidays.

The women who called Vergil was nervous to see him again after all these years. She threw on some jeans and normal shirt shoes, she did her hair, and make up, grabbed her purse, and phone headed out the door after locking it. It wasn't long before she made her way to the dinner, Vergil had just made it to the dinner as well, holding Yamato in his left hand. She walked over to him the women had blonde hair, that went to her shoulders her eyes where dark blue. "Long time no see." She said to him her name was Shana. The two headed inside they where shown to a booth "So why did you wait until now to contact me? You left him outside in a thunderstorm, and now he's completely scared to death of them." Vergil got right to the chase, she played with the straw in her drink, trying to think about the best way to tell him.

"Well a lot happened, after you left that morning, I found out a few months later I couldn't raise him, and pay for the apartment. Not on the amount I was making, and yeah I regret doing that, but I had no choice. As for why I didn't contact you, well you didn't exactly leave any information, for me to call you it took me until now to find you." Vergil sighed knowing that he wasn't easy to find, but how many people had the same name as him, and had white hair? None that he knew of expect for his twin brother Dante, and now Nero.

"Well I don't blame you, but all you had to was find out rumors about the dark slayer." Vergil told her, but all that didn't matter now. They order some food and talked about a few things. "You think I can see him?" Shana asked him, Vergil took a drink form his coffee, he put the cup down. "Why do you want to see him, after all these years?." Vergil asked her, he didn't trust her after all she's the one who gave him up all those years ago.

Shana sighed, and looked up at him with her dark blue eyes. "Because, I am his mother I have that right." she said in a angry tone, which caused Vergil to smirk a bit. "You gave him up, you have no right to see him anymore." The older twin of Sparada told her. She felt a sadness in her heart when he told her that, though he wasn't wrong about it, but it still made her mad that he said it like that.

Back at the shop, Dante was sitting at his desk, with his feet on it, reading a magazine, when the phone rang, he kicked his foot the phone flew up as the red chad hunter grabbed it. "Devil May Cry." the person said the password Vergil wasn't back yet he also couldn't leave some demons running a muck in the city either, he told the person he'd be their soon Dante also knew that Vergil was going to kill him. He hung up the phone walked upstairs into Vergil's room Nero was still sleeping, Dante smiled a bit the kid looked cute when slept. The red chad hunter walked over to the kid to wake him up. "Hey come on kid wake up." Nero rolled over Dante shook his shoulder "Nero Wake up." The kid blinked his eyes, and rubbed them seeing his uncle was sitting next to him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you dad left and I have something I have to do." Nero climbed out of his dad's bed went to his room, and threw on some clothes. Dante went to grab his guns, and Rebellion. Nero came downstairs wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, and his boots. He seen his uncle had a sword on his back "Um...why do you have a sword on you back?" Since he had only came in contact with a just that small pack of demons before they left Fortuna City, but he had no idea what his uncle did for work or much about him.

Dante looked at him, which a smile. "You'll see, let's go." He left a not for Vergil knowing he'd probably be back before them, and didn't want him to freak out more then he was going to. Which him taking Nero with him on a job Nero followed after his uncle to his car. Dante locked the shop he had given Vergil a key so he could get in, so he wasn't to worried about it. He got in the car as did Nero, and he took off to where the person told him to go. "Okay Nero, I want you to stay in the car, and don't get out whatever you see or hear." Dante told him as they got to the place Dante was told to go, he give his uncle a confused look, but did what he was told. Dante got out the car, locking it, it wasn't long before the demons showed up he knew it was due to the kid he pulled Rebellion form his back, and jumped out the way form the demon that went to attack him from behind.

He slashed and hacked at them, and shot at them with Ebony and Ivory. Nero watched form the car windows. Though one demon jumped to the car and started to claw at the roof of it, a few more went to break the windows Dante seen this, and quickly ran over to the car, but was stopped by sinister scissor the demons around the car had manged to break them. Nero screamed a bit as the demons tried to break the windows to get to him Dante dashed at the other demons around the car after taking out out the sinister scissor, but he was too late. Glass had broke form the window next to Nero, and cut his face a little. Causing some blood to come down his face. The Scarecrow grabbed his right arm and went to attack him, but while it was a burst of power came form him pushing the demons back, Dante took this change to kill the other lesser demons. He opened the back door to now messed up car no thanks to the Demons. His nephew was screaming in pain. His arm looked less human and looked more like a demon arm with claws.

The red chad hunter hugged the kid close to him. "I am sorry Nero." Nero clung to him as Dante put him the front seat, and drove back to the shop. Vergil and Shana had left the dinner as she was pissed off at him, and gave up on ever seeing her son. He had made it back to the shop, way before Dante who was on the other side of town, as he entered the shop, he didn't sense Dante or Nero around, but seen a note on his brother's desk he picked it up too read it. He crumbled the paper up he wasn't on bit happy that Dante had taken his son, but at least he didn't leave him in the shop alone.

His brother maybe foolish at times, but he had some common sense at times. He went to get something to drink. After about a twenty minute freaked out drive for Dante due to the fact Nero was hurt, he wouldn't be shocked if Vergil never let him ever watch his nephew ever again. He pulled into the driveway, picked up Nero he only hoped that Vergil was still gone, so he wouldn't have to deal with him right now, but things never go the way you want them too.

Vergil was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Dante came into the shop Vergil smelled blood, he closed the book looking at his brother as he seen his son was injured he quickly walked over to his brother taking his son, who clung to him looking in a lot of pain. "What the hell Happened?" Vergil asked in angry tone, seeing his son's arm looked like a demons arm. "Um, I can explain Vergil." Vergil glared at him "You damn better Dante, or I'll kick your ass." The older twin said to his brother, as he walked upstairs to the bathroom, to clean his wounds the red chad hunter followed at them.

"Well their was a job, I couldn't just let some demons run around the city causing mayhem, at least I didn't leave him here alone, anyway everything was going well until some demons jumped onto my car, they must had sensed that he had Sparada's blood, and well if it wasn't for the Sinister Scissor that got in my way Nero wouldn't had been hurt. I am sorry Vergil really I am."

Nero looked at his father and uncle. "Please don't fight, I am okay really." Vergil sighed and rubbed his temples he was just glad that Nero was okay. Dante walked over to him "Hey where not going to fight, kiddo." he rubbed his head and smiled at him Nero pushed his hand away with his non humanized hand now. The door to the shop opened Dante had walked downstairs to see who it was. Nero looked at his father trying to pay off the pain he had. Vergil felt bad that he wasn't their to protect his son Nero hugged him, And Vergil hugged him back. Downstairs Dante was talking with Trish who had stopped over, and they got talking about what happened with Nero.

"Dante why didn't you call Lady or me? You know we had watched him. Or even took the job for you." The blonde women looked at him, just then Lady came inside, the red chad hunter just sat down on his desk. Vergil, and Nero made their way downstairs. Lady and Trish seen his arm. "What the hell happened to him?" Lady asked, since she didn't hear what Dante and Trish where talking about. Nero sat down on the couch, Vergil headed to the kitchen. "Dante took him on a demon hunting job, I was out meeting with someone, who really ticked me off."

Lady walked over to the kid and looked at his arm. "Dante what the hell where you thinking taking a kid out? Especially sense he has Sparada's blood in him." Lady said to him, Dante was already feeling like shit. Hell he wasn't even sure if Vergil would let him watch or spend time with him anymore. Nero looked at them all feeling sad about it all, his uncle was doing what he thought was best. "Hey it's okay, I am alive and my arm looks cool." The kid said to them Lady hugged him and smiled that he played it off so well. When she hugged him he winced in pain. Dante walked to the kitchen looking at his brother. "So who was it that you had to see anyway?" Dante asked the dark slayer who was taking a drink a drink form the can of beer he opened. "His mother who wanted to see him. She said that she had the right to see him. When she's the one that gave him up."

Trish and Lady where in the door way of the kitchen when, he said that. Nero was watching T.V. "Your kidding, right? What kind of women does she think it is to say that, even demand you to let her see him." Lady said she couldn't stand people like that about people. "Vergil if you need help with Nero, you can always ask us." Lady said Trish didn't seem to mind. Vergil sat down the can of beer. "Thanks, I think Nero would like that, consisting he wont have his mother in his life, anymore." Trish and Lady looked at each other, they hugged Nero and left to find this women. To get the point across to her that Nero was better off without her.

Dante grabbed a can of beer form the fridge as well, and went to drink. "So are you going to not let Nero around me anymore?" Vergil was a bit shocked. "What kind of question is that? I am not going to take him away from him, you and him are all the family we have left, plus I think it'll hurt Nero not have you in his life, But we'll differently have to teach him to fight with swords. Since we won't always be their for him." Dante knew that then he got an idea. "Why don't we go, and take him to get his first sword." Nero came into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to get something to drink. "Hey Nero want to go out for a bit? Your dad still has to pick up his car, and we have to get a few other things as well." Dante told him, Nero had grabbed a can of pop, cracked it open and started to drink it.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Dante grabbed his keys, Vergil hadn't seen the car yet since he had put it in the garage. The three of them headed out to the car, and Vergil looked at the car. "Wow...they really manged to fuck your car up." Dante laughed a bit and got in the drivers seat Nero sat in back as Vergil got in the passenger set. "So where is your car at anyway?" he asked his brother who told him, they drove over too where the car was. It was at one of his friends house. "Wow...you keep it here?" Dante asked him as the house was huge, Nero jaw dropped as well.

Vergil got out of their as did the other two, the garage was opened their was a man inside working on something. He looked up and seen Vergil. "Well...your back. Let me guess your here for the car, and who are these two not like you to bring people here Vergil." The older twin looked at him "Yeah Shane, I am." Someone else came out the garage as well, coming up behind Vergil and hugged him. Vergil grabbed the person arm, and flipped him over. "Owww...if this how you great old friends, I'd hate to see how you greet family Vergil." Dante laughed a bit as Nero just watched them all. "Well your the dumb ass that came up behind him Talon." The man said to the guy on the floor. Vergil helped him up "A for me greeting my family, just ask Dante what happened five years ago." Talon didn't even want to know what happened with them two, he seen Dante's car. "Wow...what the hell happened to the car, I am guessing demons right? We can fix it for you."

Talon, and Dante where looking around his car. Nero was looking around the shop and seen some weapons like his uncle had in his shop. Shane had shone Vergil his car he pulled the tarp off the royal blue controvertible. Dante seen the car "Whole shit...Vergil nice car, how did you get it? so why was it here?" Vergil looked at his brother "It was given to me, from a client as for why it was here it needed some work. Shane has done a few things for me in the past, and I took out some demons for him and some friends."

Nero had caused a few weapons and tools to fall. Vergil turned around to see his son, who had a pile of weapons and tools around him. "Nero be careful would you." Nero shrugged Talon looked at him then at Vergil. "Who's the kid?" Shane even was a bit curious of the kid as well. The older son of Sparada sighed "He's my son, Nero." Talon seen Nero's right arm. "Um..what happened to your arm Nero?" Shane looked at it too, the kid moved his arm behind his back. "I took him out on a job while Vergil was out meeting someone, and the demons went to attack my car to get to get him."

Talon walked over to the kid, and picked up the weapons and tools. "Well whatever happened it looks pretty cool to me, he differently won't need any tattoos later on on that arm." Nero smiled as Vergil rolled his eyes, Shane just shook his head, as for Dante he just laughed a bit. "Anyway Vergil, I have something else for you Talon go and get it." The young teen nodded, and went to the house he came back a few moments later, with one of Vergil's weapons. Vergil seen it "Where the hell did you find this?" he handed it to him, Vergil looked shocked and happy about it. It wasn't like Yamato, but it was the second best devil arm, he had besides Beowulf. the blade was called Blue flame, and it lived up it's name since it had a blue blames around it when it was drawn form it's sheath, and it burn any demon that it cut.

He took it back and thought about something for a moment. Shane then looked at him. "Vergil your going to teach him, swordsman's ship and how to hunt demons?" The blue chad twin nodded, Talon looked at the kid then at the other three. "Um...isn't he a bit young?" Dante smirked at him, Nero walked over to his father. "No our father was teaching us, how to use swords and guns when we where about his age Talon." Nero looked at the sword and went to touch it. Though Vergil still had his hand on it, and pulled it away from Nero. "Anyway thanks, we're taking off now." Dante left his car their for them to work on it. They three got into Vergil's car after he put blue flame in the trunk.

Vergil headed off to a shop where Dante and him had gotten a few other weapons form. "So um...where are we going?" The kid asked from the back seat looking out the window, Culprit City was very different form Fortuna ever could be. To Nero he didn't care at least he was finally away form that city and had a family now. Dante looked at his nephew. "You'll see kiddo, so anyway Vergil your sure about this?" He asked his brother, and turned a corner. "Yes Dante I am, our father did the same for us. I plan on too as well. Besides they attacked him in Fortuna before we came here, and now they differently know from the blood from the cut on his face. "

Dante knew his brother was right, he sighed still feeling bad that Nero had gotten hurt while he was with him. They pulled into a parking lot, of an odd looking shop "Wow, this place is creepy looking." Vergil chuckled, and Dante got out. "Yeah well it's meant to be, but come on Nero." the red chad hunter was already inside the shop. When the shop owner looked at him, he was an older man about may fourth or so. He had gray hair, and wore worn out, blue jeans and normal blue shirt. His eyes where brown he was short and thin. "Ah the infamous Dante, what can I do for you?" He waved at him, and looked around the shop "Not much, not actually here for me Jesse, I see that Cal isn't here." Jesse stood up, as Vergil and Nero came into the shop and the man waved at him "Glad to see you, Vergil, and yeah Cal is sick, so he couldn't be here today, anyway what can I do for you guys, and who's the kid?"

Nero walked around the shop. "He's Nero, my son and I am looking for a sword for him." Jesse rubbed his chin and thought of something for a bit. "Ah I have something he might like. Fallow me." Vergil called to Nero Dante was still looking around at all the weapons. While Jesse took them to the back, he grabbed a black case. "I had made this, awhile back." He opened the case the blade hilt was red, and had rose thorns on it. The handle looked a motorcycle gear swift the guard looked like a brake lever as well. "When you rev it sprays a flammable liquid spray across the blade, and anything and everything the blade is as beautiful as it is deadly I call it Red Queen."

He carefully handed it to Nero, who went to hold it, but it was a bit heavy at first, he knew held a sword until now. He regained his balance holding the sword with both hands. Jesse looked at him then at Vergil as Nero seemed to really like the sword. "Well Nero what do you think?" His uncle asked who had walked over to him. The young quarter demon looked him. "Yeah I like it." Jesse and Vergil where talking about how much it was going to cost as he took the sword back, and put it back in it's case. "For you Vergil two hundred dollars, but I am a bit shocked your teaching him at such a young age."

He told Jesse what happened and he then said he was sorry that his son had been hurt, Vergil shrugged it off he paid for the sword. When Nero had a seen a unique revolver with over and under barrel style. His uncle seen what he was looking at. "Hey Jesse how much for this?" Jesse looked up at him, and see the gun "Ah Blue Rose about a hundred dollars." Dante looked at Vergil who didn't care much for guns, let Nero get it. Though Dante would teach him on how to use it. The three of them headed back to the shop, it was late so they picked up a pizza to eat for dinner at home. After the three of them ate Vergil put Nero to bed. Trish and Lady came over to see them Dante was still eating some pizza, when Vergil came back downstairs he placed Blue Rose, and Red Queen in the closet, and locked it back up giving Dante back the key. He then placed Blue Flame on one of the walls. "Well you don't have to worry about Shana ever again." Lady said to the two of them, they looked a bit shocked at them. "We didn't hurt you just damaged her car and a few other things, but she won't come around. So don't worry about her Vergil."

Trish said to them, and sat down on the couch. "So what did you guys do after Nero's little adventurer?" Lady asked who sat on Dante's desk. "We got Vergil's car, and then got Nero his first sword and gun, and Vergil got one of his swords back from where he had the car at." The two women laughed a bit "Following in the dark slayers footsteps, must be happy their Vergil." the blue chad twin didn't say anything at all. He was tired, form being awoken due to Dante went to check on Nero, who was freaked out form the thunderstorm, and then dealing with Shana. Having his son hurt form going on a job with Dante.

He was just glad that everything was fine, tomrrow he would start Nero's training with the sword.


	5. Enter V, Griffon, and Shadow

It wasn't long after Dante had locked the doors to the shop, that their was a knock on the door causing Dante to wake up. He looked around, and seen it was only two am. He stood up, and stretched, and cracked his neck he then walked over the door not one bit happy about being awoken at this hour, but if their was a job he could take he'd do it he opened door it revealing a teen who had black hair. He had a bird preached on his right shoulder, and a black panther sitting next to him. He also had cane in his hand. "About time you answered the door." The bird said as the teen just sighed "Sorry about him, anyway Dante I've came here to see Vergil." the black haired teen said to him Dante let them in, and walked back to his desk as the panther purred lightly, as if saying thank you to him for letting them in.

"He's in his room it's the third door on the left." V nodded, and quickly headed up the stairs as Griffon, and Shadow followed after him. He made it to Vergil's room, trying to as quiet as possible though that didn't work to well once they walked past Nero's room as the boy woke up when he heard someone walking by his room he got out of bed. He went to open his door as he opened it he was shocked to a person with a bird, and a black panther with him who also had a cane in his right hand. The black haired teen turned, and looked at him. "Who are you, and why are you here?" the boy asked as V turned to look at him as did Griffon Shadow on the other hand just walked over to the boy and nuzzled up to him, and purring causing Nero to fall over due to the fact he was a lot bigger, and weighed more then Nero Griffon laughed as Shadow licked his face. Nero smiled as he petted the cat. "I am V that's Shadow, and this is Griffon." Griffon looked at Shadow and sighed. "V we only came here to see Vergil, not have some chit chat with some brat, and have Shadow cozy up to him." Just then Vergil opened his door, and stifled a yawn Griffon flew over to him "You know you could had at least answered your phone V had to walk all this way here." Vergil glared at the bird "Yeah and your better off being made into chicken soup." the haw like bird landed on the railing of the staircase. "Why you." V cleared his throat causing Griffon stop what he was about to say. Nero was giggling a little as Shadow's whiskers where tickling him not evening paying attention to the others.

Vergil just looked at his son, and the panther Shadow was acting like house cat, and not how a panther normally acts. "Vergil can we talk?" the older twin nodded, and went to head downstairs as V followed him. "Nero why don't go back to bed it's late." Nero petted Shadow once more as he tired not to yawn, but was to tired. "Awe...okay." He then crawled back into his bed that was still warm. Shadow followed after him as Griffon watched the panther. "Well looks like we know where to find him, sorry about that Vergil I didn't know the boy was here yet." As they walked into the kitchen so Nero couldn't hear them Dante walked in after them. "Don't worry about it, besides it can't be helped now." V sat down at the table, and Vergil leaned on the counter as Dante grabbed a can of beer, and went to drink it. Dante was filled in about V who was half of Vergil but Vergil made him into his own being like how Trish was made by Mundus. "Yeah that's fine in all, and V if you want to stay here go ahead Vergil, and I had already talked about. So we went out to get you somethings for you room, but you'll have to help out with something."

V agreed to it, even thought he couldn't push himself too hard due to the fact he was weak compared to the others he was thankful to them for the room. "Oh, and V you might want to try to blend in with other teens like go to school or something that way in case people get nosy about things around here we have proof of your schooling." Knowing that it would be found odd that a teen who looked no more then sixteen wouldn't be in school, and they didn't want the deal with the headache of people bringing it up if something happened later on in life, and causing them issues. His health wasn't that great so it wouldn't easy for him to go to normal school. "I can do homeschooling if it makes you feel better, and keep an eye on Nero as well when you guys have jobs you have to do."

Dante put the can on the counter. "Works for me, what about you Vergil?" the younger twin asked his brother who was trying to stay awake sense it's been about four days that he hasn't been able to sleep much. With finding out about Nero, staying in the hotel room with him while he was planning out what to due next, having Nero being attacked by some demons before they left Fortuna, to come to live with Dante at the Devil May Cry shop in Culprit City, and the fact that he found out that Nero was terrified of thunderstorms. So he just nodded in agreement, and went back to his room to sleep since he knew V would show up sooner or later, which would make things a bit easier with Nero, and other things around here. The three of them headed upstairs to turn in for the night once they walked by Nero's room Shadow had woken up, and jumped off of Nero's bed without waking him or making a sound following V to his room. After V shut Nero's door since Dante, and Vergil had already went to theirs for the night. He found his room without any trouble. The room had worn out paint, but V could paint it later black out curtains a bed, dresser, nightstand as well as a computer desk, and computer. He knew Vergil had planned ahead of time, and he also knew Vergil knew how to manage money a lot better then Dante ever could so seeing all this in here wasn't a shock to him.

The teen then changed into some comfier clothes, that he pulled out of his bag he had with him. He laid on the bed, and pulled the covers over him Griffon preached himself on V's computer desk, and Shadow curled up on his bed. "Tomorrow we'll get you something better Griffon so just bare with it tonight." the bird scuffed at him. "Well you better because I don't much care for this. I mean Shadow is content, and happy though it doesn't really take much to please him." Shadow growled as V sighed. "Just get some sleep okay tomorrow we can get some more things for us, and whatever else Vergil, and Dante need us to do." The bird flew over to him, and preached him self on the headboard of the bed. "Still I don't get why Vergil couldn't had Dante pick us up if he had the kid to look after." V knew that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon thanks to the dark dark/black bird that wouldn't stop talking. "Well sense he had found out he had a son, I'm going to say he was just too tired to do so Griffin so just drop it plus I am sure if Dante knew he probably would had." As he rolled over onto his right side facing the wall Griffon jumped onto the headboard. "Says you Shakespeare, and now Dante wants you go to school in case people question it, I don't see the point in all this." V pulled the pillow over his head to try, and drowned out the bird as Shadow growled at him he flew off the headboard, and landed back on the computer desk. "Night V." that was all that was said as V drifted off to sleep.

Dante laid in his bed thinking about how his life went from just him living here with Trish, and Lady stopping by every now and then, and staying here ever so often. To now how he as his brother back. He was happy about that, and the fact his nephew was here who he didn't even know about until two days ago. He was just shocked that Vergil had a son. Now V, Griffon, and Shadow staying here he nearly laughed as he thought about Lady, and Trish living here full time with everything that's happened in less then a week. He couldn't help but smile to himself he was just happy his brother was back in life, and not trying to kill him or impale him with his sword or his own weapon like he has done in the past. He also knew more demons would come around now that they knew about Nero due to what happened in Fortuna, and when Dante had to take Nero on a job with him. Which he still felt bad that his nephew was hurt, because of the fact he couldn't leave him home alone.

Though the red clad demon hunter soon drifted off to sleep, feeling at peace for once in a long time. Vergil was sitting on his bed reading a book though his mind couldn't focus on it at all. As his mind was on other things like how Nero was a part of his life his devil side was beaming with pride that he had a son, as his human side was just as happy about it. A long with the thought in the back of his mind about how many more demons will show up. Since Sparada now has a grandson Vergil as well as the others knew that things where going to be bit more crazy around here, and that would mean more jobs, and trying to keep Nero out the lime light of costumers that came to Devil May Cry since you had no idea who was going to come though that door.

As well as getting Nero into a school, and probably not being around much due to the jobs he, and the others would take though he knew that they would switch days on who took what jobs. So that everyone got to spend time with the kid Trish and Lady had even told them that it was important that Vergil be in his son's life so the blue clad twin knew that Nero would always have someone around him, to keep him safe. That put his devil side at ease knowing that his child wouldn't have to worry about being left alone.

Vergil closed the book as he had ended up reading the same line over ten times in a row, so he called it a night as well, knowing that in a few hours Nero would be up and ready for the day as soon as he laid down on the bed he was fast asleep. It was a little after seven in the morning when Nero woke up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked around, and seen that Shadow wasn't their, but wasn't worried about it due to the fact Shadow was V's to begin with. The boy got out of bed, and headed to his fathers room. Due to the fact he was hungry, and he had to no idea where everything was at around here yet. As he walked down the hallway until he reached his fathers door that was next to Dante's room. Nero stood their for a moment before opening the door not sure how Vergil would react to being woken up by him since he didn't really know Vergil to well yet. Aren't kids normally suppose to know their parents, when their born. All Nero was told was that he was left outside the Orphanage wrapped in a black blanket , in the middle of a nasty thunderstorm.

So he was bit hesitant on waking up his father, but his stomach was growling loudly so he had no choice because he was going to wake up Dante he knew him even less, and the women weren't around so he had no choice, but to wake up his father he gulped, and took a deep breathe as he opened the door, and quietly made his way over to his father's bed in the darkened room. As Vergil was already aware of Nero's presence he just didn't move as Nero climbed onto the bed. "Dad I am hungry." Nero told him as he shook his fathers shoulder. Vergil opened his eyes as turned his head to look at the white haired child who was sitting next to him. "Okay let's go out and get something to eat with Dante, and V how's that sound?"

Nero smiled at him as he jumped off the bed, and went to wake up Dante. Vergil got up, and got ready for the day as he took a shower late last night before going to bed. He then headed to V's room to wake him up only to have Griffon look at him. "He's still sleeping." The bird said to the older twin of Sparda, as he spread his wings. Shadow was curled up at the foot of the bed as he opened an eye and looked at him Vergil walked over to the black haired teen. "Hey V wake up." The teen stirred as he blinked to fully take in everything. "If you want to get a shower then go ahead. Where going out for breakfast due to Dante not having anything to eat around here, and hadn't had time to go grocery shopping yet." up as he was shirtless, showing his tattoo's "Sounds like a plan to me." the older twin left the door as he shut it behind it so V quickly grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

Meanwhile Nero was having a hard time waking up Dante. It was amazing that if a demon was around or the smell of pizza, he'd wake up, but when you had to wake him for something it wasn't easy. That was until Nero got an idea he jumped up, and landed on Dante's stomach gutting him. Dante jumped up as he was gagging for air "Dammit it kid what the hell was that for?" The man asked the kid who just laughed "Well I had to wake up some how, and this was the best way to do so."

He picked up his nephew, and moved him to the side. "Yeah well you could had just woken me up like normal you know." Nero pouted as he said that as Dante ruffled his hair a bit Nero pushed his hand away. "Yeah but that wouldn't nearly as fun as how I wake you up." Dante smiled at the kid "Yeah, but next time do that to your dad okay, that's what you do your parents not your uncle's or other cool people you know." Vergil was standing in the door way of Dante's room, as he heard him say that "Really, well I guess that makes me cool, and you not so much Dante." the younger twin looked at his brother, and rolled his eyes as he scuffed at him. "Whatever you say Verge, but why did the kid wake me up for when it's only seven thirty in the morning for?" Nero's stomach growled just as Dante had asked "Hurry up, and get up Dante I am hungry!" Nero said in loud tone to prove his point, the white haired demon hunter sighed knowing he couldn't win this one not with a hungry kid, and his brother not this early in the day anyway. V came out the bathroom dressed in fishnet shirt under his long black sleeveless leather coat. Along with black pants with a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side, as well as his necklaces, his silver ring, and a black leather bracelet, and one with spikes on his left wrist, and had on black, and white converse walking with his cane. "Oh so the poet has finally graced us with his presences." the black, and blue bird said in his normal sarcastic tone as the black haired teen looked at the bird. "Oh great, another sarcastic being to live with us how nice."

Vergil had came out of the shower, and was dressed in his blue vest, tan finger-less gloves a brown snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, and black pants, and his boots his hair swept back like always. He said to Griffin Which earned him a glance form the bird, as well as Dante who just now got out of his bed. "I'll let that side Vergil for two reasons. It's to early to fight you, and secondly I am not even fully awake yet." Dante who was already dressed in black leather pants, and dark red shirt, as well as his red coat, and finger-less gloves, and his boots. Nero then quickly appeared wearing dark blue jeans, and a red hooded sleeveless shirt, and his shoes that where like V's just with blue instead of white like his where, he also had his headphones around his neck. "Finally we can go." the boy said as Shadow, and Griffon disappeared into thin air. Which Nero was in awe about. "How did you do that?" V looked at the child, and then at Vergil who nodded giving him the okay to tell him. "Well Griffon, and Shadow are Familiars, who help me out and I one more, but he doesn't come out unless I really need him too." Nero just trying to take it all in. "Okay then but why can't Shadow talk like Griffin can?" V thought about it for moment. "Well because not all Familiars, can talk shadow has his own abilities that help out like turning into needles and skewing demons. Griffin can carry me for short distances', and can shoot lightning. Plus if a cat started talking it'd be a bit weird and a awkward, but with Griffin since he's a bird it's not that uncommon."

Nero didn't fully understand it all, but thought it'd be pretty cool to see Shadow do that to opponents. "You also use a cane why?" V wasn't used to having so many questions thrown at him at once. "It's complicated to explain it, but I have a condition that hinders me to do things for long periods of time." It was a good thing V was quick to come up with an answer on the spot he didn't lie, but didn't tell the full truth either and it was best for Nero not to know about it.

The three of them had gotten into Vergil's car sense Dante's was still getting fixed. Vergil got into the divers seat, Dante sat in the front passenger seat as he went to put his feet up on the dash board, until Vergil gave him an icy cold glare. V, and Nero got into the back seat. V was reading a book as Nero was listening to music, and looking out the window, watching the buildings go by. Dante was playing with the radio to find some good music, as Vergil pulled into the parking lot. "Oh hey Vergil, how long do you think it'll take for my car to be fixed?" He asked his brother who was already heading into the restaurant along with Nero, and V. Dante quickly caught up with him. "Probably about two weeks or less depending on how much the damage the demon's caused to it, but with the windows, and the roof as well as the hood so I'm going to say about maybe two weeks."

V just looked at Dante oddly,as they sat down Vergil sat by Dante as V and Nero sat a cross form them in the booth. "Yeah had a job resiliently, and Vergil was out doing something. So I had to take Nero with me, since Lady, and Trish where else where." He looked at Nero. "So the demons sensed Nero in the car, and I couldn't get to him fast enough, and they trashed my car. Or other wise I had picked up when you got here if Vergil had told me."

V just nodded as he looked over the menu, as did Nero who was already dead set on eating chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top, along with whipped cream. Dante had gotten eggs, and bacon Vergil order some crepes, and V order waffles. "Hey V you think I can play with Shadow a bit later today?" The boy asked the teen, who was taking a sip form his tea. That he had order, as where Dante, and Vergil had gotten coffee, and Nero had gotten orange juice. "I don't see why not." As their food came the "Oh yeah, Nero we have to get enrolled at a school." Vergil said to the kid who was eating a strawberry off the top of the pancake caked with whipped cream. "Do we have too?" he asked with a bit of a whine in his voice. Which caused the older twin of Sparda to sigh. "Yes Nero, otherwise we could get into trouble and you'll be taken away from us." Nero looked sad as he didn't want to be taken from his family who he had just found he had in less then five days ago. V looked at him "Makes you feel any better Nero I have to go to school as well." Nero looked up at him "Really, but aren't you like twenty?"

This caused Dante to chuckle, and Vergil to just shake his head. "No Nero I am not, I am only Fifteenth, but I won't be going to normal school like you, due to my medical issues' I'll be doing homeschooling, Though you'll be going to a normal school where you can meet people, and make friends." Nero felt bit sad that V couldn't do things a normal teen could do. Dante looked at him "V you could try to go a normal high school if you wanted too, but in the end it's your choice after all." The black haired teen knew that the red chad devil hunter was trying to be helpful, so V could also make friends as well. "Well I guess I could look into it, though I'll have a restrictions due to my health."

Vergil didn't say anything as he finished his coffee he then paid the bill as everyone had finished eating. "So whats the plan now?" Dante asked Vergil who looked out the window. "If it's not any trouble, Griffon was driving me nuts last night about how Shadow was laying on my bed, and something comfortable for him, and he didn't." As the two twins looked at him. "I guess we're going to a pet shop for the bird then." the four of them got to the car, and headed to the pet shop. "Um..V what kind of bird is Griffin?" Dante asked just then Griffin appeared out of no where, causing Vergil nearly miss the turn, and Dante just looking at him though the rear view mirror "I am what they would call a hawk, or something like that." Nero laughed as the bird said that V just looked at him as Griffon decided to preach on his lap.

"Griffon when where in their, you can't talk we don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves, after all your coloring well do that on it's own." The bird just shook it's body causing some feathers to fall off him. "Fine V I'll try not too." about fifteen minutes they had finally made it to the pet shop, once inside Nero was looking at all the different animals, along with Dante. As Vergil and V where talking to a lady that worked their. "Oh wow, that's a very unique looking bird you have there is he a hawk? Or something like it?" The brunette asked him, as Griffon jumped off his shoulder and went to the counter. "Sorry about that, and you could say that. I am looking for a cage form him." The girl went to pet him as he reached his head to him so she could. "it's okay, we had someone's rabbit jump on here just the other day, as for the cage follow me." The lady took them to where the cages where as Griffon was back on V's shoulder. Looking around as they made to where the cages where. Griffon was looking around at all of them as he seen one that he liked. The metal was black, and had a hint of blue in it, as it the cage was more like a dog kennel for a medium size dog. Griffon squawked as he liked it, V went to cover his ear as Griffon was by his ear when he squawked. "Well I guess we'll get that and things for it then." They ended up getting him somethings to preach on, and few other things. That Griffon had liked as Dante, and Nero had met up with them at the counter.

"Dad theirs this huge spider, can we get it?" Vergil looked at Dante with an odd look as he just shrugged his shoulders, and looked like he had nothing to do with it, the blue clad hunter looked at his son. "No Nero we can't get a spider, because Griffon might want to eat it." The boy just looked at him, not fully understanding why a bird would eat a spider to begin with, but then again Griffon wasn't a normal bird, so it'd make sense he would try too.

They then started to head for home, so Vergil could call around for schools for V, and Nero. Dante was sitting at his desk while Nero, and Shadow where running around the shop/house playing Shadow leaped over the couch, and pinned Nero to the floor and was licking him, which caused Griffon to laugh. V was reading a book well trying to with all the chaos. Vergil was getting a bit irritated, while trying to call schools. "V why don't you take them outside, so I can get this done." the blue chad son of Sparda had said the black haired teen who stood up, and grabbed his cane. "Sure think, come on Shadow, Nero let's go outback." Shadow got off Nero, as they both ran to the back yard to play Griffon followed after them, while V slowly tailed behind them. As Vergil had finally manged to get them both in enrolled into school. He then walked outside to find them both. "V, Nero tomorrow we'll be going to your schools so you can get antiquated with them, and meeting your teachers, and finding out what you'll both need. You'll be starting on Monday sense tomorrow is Friday." Nero looked a bit happy that he was going to meet new people, but also nervous due to how the kids in the orphanage treated him, as where V didn't feel one way or the other. After dinner they all headed to bed seeing as they had to get up early, well the tree did. Griffon didn't even bother to talk to V that night as he was content with his cage, plus V had covered it a bit, and let the door opened so he could roam around if he wanted too Shadow had curled up on his again.

The three of them where up, and ready to go around eight o'clock the morning. They first went to the elementary school for Nero since it was the closet to their home. The school like any other school building outside with windows all over the place, and brown bricks. The three then got out of the car, and headed to the office A lady behind the counter looked up from her work. "Hello, what can I help you with?" The black haired woman had asked them as Vergil walked over to her. "I am here to enroll my son Nero here." As she looked at the boy and smiled at him "I see, well you'll need to fill out the paperwork for him, and then we can show you around." She handed him a chipboard with all the forms he needed to fill out, which he put Trish, Lady, Dante, V, Morrison, and himself as emergency contacts, since they where the only ones around that he could trust with Nero. He then walked back over to her Nero was playing with the strings on his hoodie while V was reading.

"Follow me, and I'll show you to his classroom, which is Miss. Winters' room." They followed after her down a hallway, and turned left until the reached the door, as she knocked on the door, and a lady with blond hair, wearing a skirt, and nice shirt as well as black dress shoes. "Hello, Casey. What can I do for you?" She asked the women, and then seen The other three, Nero was kind of hiding behind Vergil as he wasn't sure what to make of her. "This is Nero, he'll be enrolling here, and he'll be in your class starting Monday so I am just showing him around." Miss. Winter looked at him, and crunched down to be at his level. "Hello Nero, it's nice to meet you. I can show you where you'll be sitting at, and you get to meet the other kids." Nero looked at her then up at his father, who nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun." The white haired boy told her with a small smile, trying to be nice to her.

Miss. Winter's stood up, and walked into the classroom as Casey headed back to the office, Vergil and Nero, and V followed after her into the room. She then walked in front of the class. "Children, as of Monday we'll be having a new student joining us his name is Nero, and want you guys to make him feel welcomed here." She motioned for Nero to walk over to her he was a hesitant to do so, but he managed to walk over to her after a moments. He looked at all the kid as a few of them waved, and said hi to him and asked him why his hair was white as he told them it was a family trait. "Nero you'll be sitting next to Kyire, and Nico the two girls smiled at him as Nero walked over to them. "Hello, I am Nico." the black haired girl said as she had on glasses, and brown shirt, and light blue jeans that where ripped up, and boots. She also had a headband on her head she held out her hand, and Nero shook it. Kyire smiled at him sweetly. "I am Kyire, and I hope we can be friends like me, and Nico are," the auburn haired girl, that was held back in a pony tail. said who was wearing a skirt, and a white shirt, and had on sandals as it was spring time. "I'd like that as well, and its nice to meet you both." He said with a smile. Vergil and the other two left after Nero said goodbye to them "Seems like you'll do just fine here Nero." Vergil said to his son as he nodded, and seemed quit happy about this school.

They then headed to the high school that V would be attending sense he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to a normal school or do homeschooling online, but the homeschooling would offer him to do some job's that came in at the shop, and not have to deal with people asking him why wasn't he in school that day, but he was opened to trying new things, and Vergil was thankful for that. It was about a ten mintue drive from the elementary school to get to the high school. As they reached the office V, and Vergil walked over to the counter where a man looked up from some papers. "Hello, what do I for you?" The bald man said who looked about in his fifties who was wearing a button down shirt, and gray slacks. "Yes I am here to enroll my son." It felt odd calling V that, but it was the best choice to say. The man had gotten some papers to fill out, Vergil quickly filled them out doing the same contacts as he had done for Nero, but also putting in about V's medical conditions as well. They where then shown around the school and then, taken to the school's counselor's office as they where the ones who did the scheduling. As they had gotten V's classes and stuff all lined up for the first semester, and then showed him to his locker. He was also shown to his classes so he didn't get lost on Monday when he started.

After all that, they finally made it back to the shop only to find Dante, Lady, and Trish eating pizza. "So how did it go?" V sat on one of the couches, Nero grabbed a slice of pizza as Vergil said down as well. "They start Monday, and I put you three as well Morrison for contacts for them both." the two girls didn't mind it as they had already offered to help them. For the rest of the weekend they just spent getting the stuff that V, and Nero needed for school.


End file.
